yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Slifer the Sky Dragon (original)
| romaji_name = Oshirisu no Tenkūryū | trans_name = Celestial Dragon of Osiris | image = SlifertheSkyDragon-YGLD-EN-UR-LE.png | attribute = DIVINE | type = Divine-Beast | level = 10 | atk = X000 | def = X000 | lore = The heavens twist and thunder roars, signaling the coming of this ancient creature, and the dawn of true power. | fr_lore = Les cieux se déchirent et le tonnerre gronde, annonçant la venue de cette ancienne créature, et l'aube du vrai pouvoir. | de_lore = Der Himmel erzittert und Donner hallt, um die Ankunft dieser uralten Kreatur und den Anbruch wahrer Macht zu verkünden. | it_lore = Il cielo si contorce e il tuono ruggisce, segnalando l’arrivo di questa creatura antica, e l’alba del vero potere. | pt_lore = Os céus se turvam e os trovões rugem, anunciando a vinda desta criatura antiga, e a alvorada do verdadeiro poder. | es_lore = Los cielos se estremecen y los truenos rugen, señalando la llegada de esta criatura antigua y el amanecer del verdadero poder. | ja_lore = に く の 、 なる の に の[[Spellbook| ]]を[[Summon| ね]]、その [[∞| ]]の りを らん。 | ko_lore = 천공에 천둥이 울리는 혼돈의 시기. 쇠사슬 속에 고대의 마도서를 하나로 묶으니, 그 힘은 무한의 한계를 자랑할지어다. | eds_lore = | rod_lore = A dragon that can power up based on the cards in the hand. For every card in the player's hand, power is upped 3 levels. | ntr_lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your Hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the Field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monsters that designate a target. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a Monster with 2000 DEF or less, it destroys that Monster. | gx03_lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster effects. When your opponent summons a monster decrease its ATK by 2000. If a monster has its ATK decreased by this effect to 0, that monster is destroyed. | wc07_lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your Hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monsters that designate a target. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a Monster with 2000 DEF or less, it destroys that Monster. | wc08_lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand x 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monster effects. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 2000 DEF or less, it destroys that monster. | gx04_lore = You must offer 3 Tributes to Tribute Summon this card. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your hand × 1000. When this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While this card is face-up on the field, it cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or Monsters that designate a target. Additionally, when your opponent successfully Summons or Flip Summons a monster with an ATK or DEF of 2000 or less, destroy that monster. | tf04_lore = You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card (You cannot Set this card). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spells, Traps, and Effect Monster effects cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters. If this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your Hand x 1000. When your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 2000 DEF or less, destroy that monster. | wc11_lore = You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card (You cannot Set this card). The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spells, Traps, and Effect Monster effects cannot be activated. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Spells, Traps, or Effect Monsters. If this card is Special Summoned, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. The ATK and DEF of this card becomes the number of cards in your Hand x 1000. When your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster with 2000 DEF or less, it destroys that monster. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | eds_sets = Multi-colored Millenium Puzzle (Rare) | gx04_sets = UMD Recognition (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force) | ntr_sets = Other Cards | gx03_sets = Other Cards | wc08_sets = Card Downloads (13th July 2008) | limitation_text = This card cannot be used in a Duel. | adv = Illegal | ocg = Illegal | eds_status = Illegal | ntr_status = Forbidden | gx03_status = Forbidden | wc08_status = Limited | tfk_number = 175 | archseries = Egyptian God | related_to_archseries = Duel winner | dm4_number = 833 }}